herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jaco
Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi, also known as Mask Man, is the main protagonist and the title character of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman and a supporting character in the film Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and Dragon Ball Super. He is a klutzy expendable member of the Galactic Patrol who believes he is a super elite. Bulma befriended Jaco when she was a little girl. He also appeared in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Appearance Jaco is a humanoid alien with a mainly light blue head, save for his purple scalp. He has yellow eyes, and his nose and mouth are very human. His entire body is purple as well. Personality Jaco is an alien who has a large amount of pride in his duties. He is also somewhat blank, as he was willing to use an Extinction Bomb to wipe out humanity just because Omori criticized them. He also views anyone who cannot live up to his expectations as inferior. However, this idea may be due to his extreme loyalty to his planet, so he will agree with their views on humanity. He can also be cowardly, as he attempted to flee when Golden Frieza arrived, despite his duty to protect the Earth, and chose not to arrest Beerus or Whis for manipulating time out of fear (even though he criticized Bulma for bringing this up). He usually reacts this way when faced up against some of the most powerful warriors in the universe. He disregards myths which was shown he was did not believe Bulma when she said her husband was training with Beerus, the God of Destruction. When he saw Beerus personally, he was shocked that he really existed and tried to get a picture but stopped after Bulma stated he might get destroyed. He also tends to get panicked quite easily if it involves his own well-being. He is known to be afraid of Bulma for her flaring temper, although he often offends her by commenting her appearance, showing he can be quite obtuse and he has shown to fear Vegeta for his notorious reputation as the Saiyan prince. He also hates to be called short, as he nearly killed a civilian for it. While known for his sarcasm and snide remarks, Jaco also possesses a perverted side, such as commenting how low Bulma's breasts have fallen since becoming a mother and making a comment on her and Vegeta's "pillow talk" (marital intimacy) when he learned she was married to the Saiyan Prince. He also seems to be somewhat incompetent as he was supposed to kill the young Goku to prevent him from destroying the Earth and he failed in that casting doubt on his status as an elite patrolman. He is also somewhat careless as he accidentally destroyed a Galactic Monument with his ship's weapons and is noted to be a bumbler by his superiors. He also seems to have an inflated sense of his own importance. Gallery Screenshot 2017-12-15-12-16-34.png|Jaco's famous pose Jaco DBS.png Navigation Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Lawful Good Category:Cowards Category:Martial Artists Category:Aliens Category:Fighter Category:Officials Category:Strategists Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male Category:Selfless Category:Honorable Category:Outright